


Emergency

by catchthatpigeon



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: CHARACTERS AND TAGS WILL BE ADDED, Drabble Collection, F/M, Reader uses bad words but not often, Reader-Insert, Robot/Human Relationships, Slow Build, Xenophilia, human reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchthatpigeon/pseuds/catchthatpigeon
Summary: You're a twenty-four year old professional "life liver" with a decent fan-base on social media, an old Prius, and an old ukulele. You'd traveled around most of Europe and Asia, as well as the United States, accumulating a long list of lessons, skills, and tales to tell to anyone that would listen. Jasper, Nevada was never supposed to be anything more than just another pit stop on the way to Las Vegas. However, things don't always go according to plan, now do they?





	1. Stranded?

“Shoot,” you hissed as you stepped away from your car’s engine. You tossed the wrench in your hand off to the side, and it clattered loudly somewhere in the general direction of your red and rusted toolbox. Removing the magnetic flashlight that hung in front of you, you brought the hood down without slamming it. “Well, we’re fucked.”

The comment was intended for your car, seeing that there was really no one else around. You stood there for a moment, flashlight in hand as you stared at your car. Your best bet would be to call someone - maybe a towing company. Though that really depended on if anything was open at this hour. Sighing softly you ran your ring adorned fingers through your hastily tied up hair.

Your scuffed leather boots scraped the ground as you went to turn around, only to shriek as something _large_ barreled past you at high speeds. There was a sound, almost like metal crumpling, then scraping and sliding against the gritty terrain, before absolute silence filled the air. Unceremoniously you tumbled to the side before managing to catch yourself on the hood of your car. You turned your head to your side with some nasty word choices aimed at whatever had zipped past you, only to have said barbs catch in your throat. The flashlight still gripped tightly in your hand clattered to the asphalt.

“Slag,” the figure spat as… it? She? Struggled to get back up. Pushing yourself up and off your car, you took a step backwards, only to yelp as you not only tripped over your forgotten toolbox, but felt a nasty twinge shoot up your left leg.

Your alarmed cry must have alerted the figure, for glowing blue eyes were now fixated on you.

 _“Slag.”_ It said, but this time with dread.

You promptly passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any questions, concerns, or comments, please don't hesitate to leave some feedback. If you liked what you read, feel free to leave some kudos. Thanks!


	2. "She's awake!"

When you came to, the first thing you noticed was that you were laying on something soft, then the bright artificial lights overhead and… squabbling? 

_ “Another one, Arcee? Don’t you think that three is already enough?”  _

Someone proclaimed with both disbelief and sheer exasperation.

_ “Look, it’s not like I do it on purpose, Ratchet!” _

That must have been ‘Arcee.’ The voice did sound vaguely familiar. Squeezing your eyes shut, you let out a quiet groan as you attempted to sit up. There was a gasp, and then what sounded like heavy boots against metal flooring.

“Guys, guys! She’s awake!”

_ Oh, my goodness, please be quiet,  _ you thought lamely as something joined you on the couch. As the aching between your eyes subsided and something in you deemed that it was safe to open your eyes, you were greeted with the sight of a… a child’s face? You blinked several times before leaning back with a sound of mild discomfort.

“Miko, don’t crowd her!” another voice called out before a hand landed on the girl’s shoulder and pulled her away from you. “Give her some space.”

“But Jack--” the girl’s protests died down fairly quickly as Jack stepped into your view. “Hey, you okay? Arcee said you hit your head pretty back when she brought you in.”

“Feels like it,” you replied with a hoarse chuckle. “M’pretty sure I rolled my ankle too.” Behind the dark haired teen and the girl with the pink bangs, the disagreement between Arcee and… Ratchet? Was that is? Appeared to have escalated into a full blown argument. You parted your lips to ask about it, but found yourself unable to speak as the ground beneath you trembled. Then, from the corner of your eye, you caught something very big, and very blue and red heading your way. You must have gone pale and rigid, for Jack laughed nervously while Miko tittered behind him with juvenile excitement.

“That’s a robot,” had slipped past your lips as you stared almost dumbly at the colossal, metallic figure. 

“Yeah, he is,” Jack replied sheepishly, one hand scratching at the back of his head. “You get used to them though.”

“Wait--  _ them? _ ” 

The comment had just left your mouth just as the one Jack had dubbed as Optimus Prime turned to face you. It appeared that the fight brewing in the background had been stopped for the time being. Suddenly, it felt like too many eyes were on you.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any questions, concerns, or comments, please don't hesitate to leave some feedback. If you liked what you read, feel free to leave some kudos. Thanks!


	3. Stranded.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're doing your best, okay?

It was confirmed. You had indeed rolled your ankle.

After the brief introduction with… Optimus Prime, the rest of his band of merry and not-so-merry robot warriors, the three children, and a partridge in a pear tree; Miko, Jack, and the one known as Bulkhead offered to drive back to your vehicle and retrieve your personal effects. You told them that you’d appreciate it, and that there should be a first aid-kit in your trunk as well. 

That left you with the other boy, Raf, and four other robots. Raf quizzed away at your identity, and you found yourself replying with ease.You told him that you were a professional ‘life liver,’ with earned a rather odd look from the child, and an inquisitive  _ beep _ from his yellow robot companion.

“A ‘life liver’? What’s that?”

You shrugged and played with a loose string on the sleeve of your oversized, mustard yellow cardigan. “It’s someone who just…  _ lives. _ ” You offered the kid a small smile, not quite sure how to explain it. “It’s kinda hard to explain,” you said finally, letting go of the string.

You turned your head to glance at Optimus Prime as he stared at something over the red and white robot’s shoulder. Ratchet, you recalled. He’d been the one arguing with Arcee over your… sudden appearance. 

“So I’m really stuck here for a while?” you called out, “because of the… Decepticons?”

Without tearing his eyes? Optics? Away from the screen, Optimus Prime nodded.

“Arcee was being pursued at the time you two crossed paths, and with Decepticon activity as high as it has been in the recent weeks, your life could be at risk. If you two were seen heading back to the base together by the enemy, you’ll be considered our ally and thus, a target.” Finally, he turned. He appeared… apologetic, and you found yourself offering him a small but reassuring smile. 

The full weight of his words still evaded you, and your mind raced to process the past few hours as best as it could. There was some kind of space alien robot war going on between the two factions: the Autobots and the Decepticons. The Decepticons seemed determined to destroy Earth while the Autobots, stranded, fought to defend it. 

Okay.

Cool.

…

Yeah, okay, no.  _ Nope. _

You could vaguely hear Raf exclaim:   
  
_ “She’s hyperventilating!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any questions, concerns, or comments, please don't hesitate to leave some feedback. If you liked what you read, feel free to leave some kudos. Thanks!


	4. Start of Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Ratchet, you would hobble across the platform on one leg ( u w u)

After your mild freak out had passed, the two human teenagers and robot had returned with all of your belongings.

No,seriously. _All of it._ They’d even brought you the car insurance papers and the owner’s manual. It was very touching, to be honest. So, while Miko mused over your ukulele and shuffled through your iPod, Jack helped you remove your boot and sock to look at your ankle. Apparently his mother worked as a nurse at the local hospital. Go figure.

Once your ankle was wrapped, the cold compress applied, and pills popped, it was noted that the clock neared the town curfew, and that the teenagers should be on their way to their respective homes. The three teens bode you a good night and a promise of food the next morning before collecting their things. With rapt interest, you watched as they clambered into an off road truck of some kind, a sweet sports car, and an even sweeter motorcycle. The transformation process for the Autobots was both daulting with how easily they folded into themselves, yet captivating at the same time. You couldn't help but to marvel. As their respective engines revved to life, you waved your own goodbye. 

Since you were a visitor at Jasper, Nevada with no one to really worry about you not being home at the end of the night, you crashed on the couch with all of the well-worn blankets you’d stashed in your car. ( _Why did this one smell of horses?_ )

“Will they be coming back? The, um, other bots?” you asked as the Autobot leader passed you.

“No.They will remain with or near their charges unless called upon,” he explained simply, before excusing himself and walking off into another part of base that remained hidden to you. You watched his retreating back, and idly chewed on your bottom lip.

Off to the side, a soft curse caught your attention. Turning your gaze to the side, you leaned forward and craned your neck to watch as Ratchet tinkered with something. Despite the long day you’ve had, you felt… far too wide awake in your new surroundings and opted to pull one knee to your chest, rest your arms and head on it, and watch as the giant robot welded away at something.

When Ratchet set the welder down so that he could better inspect his work, you spoke:  
  
“What’re you working on?”

For a moment you thought that he wouldn't answer, and as you’d reclined back into the cushions, he surprised you:  
  
“Equipment.”

The reply was curt, but it was enough to make you encourage you to ask more.

“What kind of equipment?” you pressed and got off the couch with mild difficulty. Standing up, you took a moment to regain your balance before hobbling across the platform to stand closer to the red and white mech.

“The kind I can fix things with,” he shot back, patience seeming to run thin. You watched as he spun the strange circular object around to inspect the other side. “Bulkhead’s temper can be a menace and a real pain in my aft.”

Your brows shot up at the last statement. _Wow,_ you thought, mirth flickering in your eyes. _I think that’s the most he’s ever said to me._ With the help of the yellow painted railings, you lowered yourself to the ground so that your legs dangled in the air and crossed your arms to lean against the bottom bar.

“Mind if I watch?” you asked as Ratchet picked up the welding tool. He didn't spare a glance your way, and you... kind of weren't expecting him to.

“I don’t care.”

With that, the tool sparked to life and filled the quickly settling silence between you two.


	5. Sleep is Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet did this to himself.

After watching Ratchet work for a while, you grew bored and eventually could not fend off the exhaustion your body had succumbed to. With a soft “good night”, you hobbled back to your nest and blacked out the moment you’d hit the cushions.

Alas—

You had barely slept that night, and whatever slumber you were able to achieve was the restless kind that left you feeling off in the morning. Ratchet seemed to have not slept at all, for the robot still remained hunched over his work when you woke up.

It had taken you several moments to recognize your surroundings, and it had taken you another second to stamp down on the panic that welled up in your chest. So, it wasn't a dream after all...

Hauling yourself up to a seated position, you glanced about the low lit room. It was quiet save for the gusts of air that rattled the vents, the occasional trickle of water rushing through the pipes of the facility, and the steady sound of the welding machine and the occasional mumble and curse from the old mech.

"What time is it?" Your voice, small as it may have been in that moment, sounded hoarse and echoed in the vast room.

"0500 Earth hours," the mech supplied gruffly after a pause. There was a... certain resigned weariness to his tone, gentle almost, to your hazy mind.

You hummed softly and shifted in your generously filled nest of pillows and blankets, and felt your eye lids droop heavily with exhaustion.

“You haven’t slept,” you mumbled, your words so slurred that Ratchet wasn’t quite sure what you were saying. “You should sleepsssleepisssgood...”

Moments later Ratchet heard your breath soften, and with a quick glance over his shoulder, you had drifted off. He lowered his tools, and felt something somewhere twinge and creak. With a soft groan, he turned the welding tool off and laid it across the workbench.

As much as he loathed to admit it, your suggestion for sleep seemed like sound advice.

With a grumble, he rose to his pedes, only to grab the table for support as his knees had more or less locked.

Slag it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any questions, concerns, or comments, please don't hesitate to leave some feedback. If you liked what you read, feel free to leave some kudos. Thanks!


End file.
